


Destined

by dimplelegacy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Half-altean!Shiro, Kid Fic, shiro birthday exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 06:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13851942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimplelegacy/pseuds/dimplelegacy
Summary: Shiro, like every kid of his age, is unsure about the future and himself. It doesn't help that everyone excepts for him to be the next paladin of Voltron.





	Destined

**Author's Note:**

> Phew. Welp, note to myself, never post on vacation because the wifi of the hotel might be SHIT. This gift is for Mintytm whose prompts where "shalading fluff" and "kid au where with some baby paladins throwing Shiro a surprise party" so I kind of combined them? But if you aren't satisfied, please let me know! I don't usually combine the prompts like this but this idea was too nice to pass ^^' and I'm very sorry that it's late!!! *bows in shame* Happy birhtday to Shiro boy!

The sun is high on the sky of Altea and it's for a good reason or at least that's what everyone says. If princess Allura is the miracle of their people then Refior's son, Shiro, is the destined protector. Refior always said, since the day his son was born, that Shiro was going to be something great, a legend whose name would be on everyone's lips.

 

Shiro doesn't always know if he agrees. He knows he's a good fighter but he's also painfully conscious of his own appearance when he's not training with his father but walking around the castle. No one would dare to question his looks, not any Altean, but Shiro knows he's not like his father; where his father's skin is dark and hair is silky and white, Shiro's has inherited his human mother's skin, face and hair. Only his eyes are the same as Refior's; grey and shining like the brightest star on the sky. 

 

When it's the start of his 13th birthday, Shiro knows what's to come and even though he's not grateful, every year he's even more unsure if he deserves it. Like every year, the castle's walls are decorated with golden ornaments like Shiro's clothes and the head-chef has outdone herself by mixing traditional Altean food and foreign sweets. Every Altean and a few close friends from other plasnets have been invited and when the vagras pass, Shiro sees how the main hall starts to get packed with guests. He knows that a true Altean protector, a true paladin like his father, has to be capable in diplomacy, not only in fighting. Fighting is in Shiro's blood, it has never been difficult for him, unlike when he's sitting in this room at this moment, like a trophy, feeling completely out of his depth. 

 

His mother has also braided his long dark hair and it's so _girly_. Shiro wants to rip his whole hair off but he doesn't want to be disrespectful. 

 

His father is talking with king Alfor and Shiro can't bear to look at the man in the eyes. The king himself had given Shiro one of his best swords as a birthday present and Shiro feels guilty for even touching it.

 

He doesn't know if he can survive the day without embarrassing himself.

 

"Ulaz, Krolia!" he hears his father greet their newest guests. He immediately perks at the second name and then he's on his feet, leaving his place on the table, his lonely pedestal, and walking to meet the guests as well. 

 

Ulaz and Krolia are both Galra, a nation very close to Alteans, especially because their king, Zarkon, is one of the paladins of Voltron like Alfor and Shiro's father. Both Ulaz and Krolia are good people, Shiro likes them. He likes Galra especially because Keith is one of them. 

 

"Congratulations, young Shiro," Ulaz says kindly, handing Shiro a present, a small bag that smells quite delicious. "They're herbs from the plants of our planet. They help for muscle pain. I've heard that you've been training hard.

 

"Thank you," Shiro says. "My back is sometimes a bit sore."

 

"That's because your technique still needs developing," his father says and Shiro tries to not flush.

 

"I guess so."

 

"Your father is only being too harsh on you," Krolia says with a flippant tone.

 

"My son is to become the paladin of Voltron so I'm only being as harsh as I have to."

 

"May I remind you that _my_ son is facing the same future and I'm saying that you're too harsh to your own."

 

Refior and Krolia are known for their endless debates so Shiro interrupts them with his question before it's too late. "Did Keith come with you?" he asks from Krolia as kindly as he can.

 

"Of course. He's still staring at the fountain by the entrance so I didn't dare to wake him up from his daydreaming. I swear, that boy gets fascinated with the strangest things," she says with a smile and it turns into smirk when she looks at Shiro.

 

He doesn't even dare to guess what that means. 

 

"May I go see Keith, father?"

 

"Of course," Refior nods, patting his head. Shiro shakes his hand off grumpily because he's not a _child_ and then runs off towards the entrance.

 

Keith is one of the few people who he feels like he can be at peace with besides his family. Keith is especially clever and intuitive for a seven-year-old and he always manages to give Shiro a new perspective. 

 

Shiro feels like they are the same because Keith is also half-human and he resembles his father in every way, only the shape of his chin and eyes are the same as his mother's. But unlike Shiro, Keith has never cared for that. Maybe he's too young to care or he has more courage than Shiro.

 

He finds Keith, staring at the fountain that his mother calls an eye-sore but since Princess Allura and her mother love it, it has stayed in its' place for years. Keith is much smaller than Shiro and naturally his face still has the child's plumpness which is finally starting to disappear from Shiro's face.

 

"Keith!" Shiro calls him, smiling brightly.

 

Keith jumps slightly but grins when he turns to see who said his name. "Shiro!" he says in return, waiting patiently for Shiro to get closer before wrapping his small arms around Shiro's waist. "Happy birthday," he mumbles against Shiro's stomach.

 

Shiro almost melts at the cute voice and squeezes Keith in his arms. "Thanks. I'm really happy to see you, this party's been pretty boring without you here."

 

He waits for Keith to untangle his arms but the boy won't budge, only burries himself deeper into Shiro's stomach. 

 

"Keith? Is something wrong? Are you okay?"

 

Keith shakes his head stubbornly.

 

"No as in nothing is wrong or no you're not okay?"

 

He hears Keith sigh, a small, frustrated sound. "I don't have a present." Then he elaborates. "For you."

 

"Oh, it's okay!"

 

"I'm sorry," he still doesn't dare to look Shiro in the eyes. "Mom gave me something but it was a stupid flower, I didn't want to give you that, you have to have a perfect gift."

 

"I don't need gifts," Shiro raises his chin up gently and Keith reculantly lets him. "You're my best friend so it's a gift for me that you're here."

 

Keith pouts but also glares like Shiro is wrong, terribly wrong. 

 

"C'mon," Shiro takes his small hand into his own. "Do you want to see my room? I have my Altean blade there." He knows for a fact that Keith trains everyday with his mother and other Galra, and it's his passion. The only other thing he likes more are weapons, especially knives of other kinds of blades. 

 

Keith's eyes glint like someone had just promised him a ship of his own. He nods eagerly, squeezing Shiro's hand tightly. Shiro smiles warmly.

 

"But we have to be quiet, if my father catches me leaving my own party, I'm doomed."

 

They make a way to lower parts of the castle, sneaking in the halls as quietly as mice. They reach Shiro's room without bumping into anyone and as soon as he opens the door, Keith gasps in delight, staring at the weapon collection on his wall. 

 

"Where did you get these?" he asks in awe, reaching out and touching one of the blades carefully. 

 

"From my father. Sometimes from King Alfor's generals and King Alfor himself."

 

"My mom never gives me anything, I only have my own personal blade," he sounds so jealous that Shiro chuckles, earning a glare from his friend. "Everyone says that I have to a-a--" he concentrates for a moment to remember the word. "Achieve something first."

 

"I'm almost seven years older than you. I have achieved few things but only because of my age. You will get there too, in time."

 

"I don't wanna wait," Keith says stubbornly. Then he seems to only now notice Shiro's hair. "My mom brades my hair too sometimes."

 

Shiro grimaces, flushing in shame. "I don't like it. I look like a girl."

 

"You don't," Keith's answer is firm and simple. "You look really cool."

 

"Sometimes I wish my hair was as short as yours," Shiro can't help but murmur. "Sometimes I wish I..."

 

He trails off, realizing his problems might be too much to unload to a seven-year-old. 

 

"Sometimes what?" Keith blinks at him, a curious sparkle in his purple eyes. 

 

"Sometimes I'm scared," he settles to say because it's true. He's scared of failing everyone who believes in him, mostly his father, scared of making a mistake. And finally, the possibility that the Lion might turn him down when it's time. No matter how much potential there is in one person, in the end the Lion chooses their paladin.

 

"I'll protect you," Keith answers him, his whole body tensed like he's ready to attack. Shiro can see fire in his eyes and it makes him feel warm. Keith has always been brave, so brave and caring. 

 

"Thank you, Keith," he says, ruffling Keith's black hair. The boy smiles at his touch, touching Shiro's arm carefully. "But there's no real enemy. I'm only afraid of silly things. Like if the lion doesn't choose me."

 

"It will," Keith says in the same stubborn way. 

 

Shiro only chuckles. 

 

Keith doesn't seem satisfied. "It _will_. Mom says that nothing is certain but lord Zarkon is one of the paladins and he has said that he can see me piloting the Lion. Has king Alfor said that to you?"

 

Shiro nods slowly.

 

"Good. I want to be a paladin with you. You can do it Shiro. You're awesome, the most awesome person I know. Sometimes I dream of us and other paladins forming Voltron. That's why I know the Lion will choose you."

 

Shiro's smile is wide, hesitant because he doesn't know if he can believe a child's words that easily but he wants to. His mood isn't as sour as before because even after he has voiced his doubts to someone, they still believe in him. 

 

Keith makes him feel like an adult, strong and independent. 

 

He kneels on the floor so their eyes are on the same level. "You know what? I dream of that too. I'm not sure which lion I'm piloting but I can see you in red." He strokes Keith's bangs back so he can see his eyes better. "And you look amazing while doing it."

 

Keith clearly tries to contane his smile but it still breaks free, spreading all over his face. "I love the Red one. Mom says it's the most difficult but the fastest too."

 

"That's right. She would suit you."

 

Shiro stands up and, with the clearer mind in days, he graps the smallest blade from the wall, bringing it to his hair.

 

"What are you doing?" Keith asks urgently.

 

"Cutting my hair. I hate it when it's this long."

 

He hears Keith steps before the boy is standing next to him. "Can I cut it?" he asks, eyes willed with innocent wonder.

 

Shiro trusts him completely, no matter how young he is. "Of course. Just don't make me bald."

 

"Ew, no," he says, frowning deeply. Shiro laughs. 

 

It only takes one minute since Keith doesn't waste any time on making the cut look even. In the end, almost all of Shiro's neck is bare. The air on it is such a foreign feeling but nice. He looks himself in the mirror and while it does look messy, it also makes him feel lighter, stronger. 

 

"Thank you so much, Keith," he says sincerely.

 

Keith is looking him in a whole new way, grinning from ear to ear. "It looks so cool."

 

"Doesn't it? You're very good with knives."

 

Keith lifts his chin up in a proud manner.

 

Shiro turns to him fully and offers his hand to to him. "Paladins?" 

 

"Paladins!" Keith almost yells in excitement, squeezing his hand. 

 

Shiro grins and offers him a piggy-back  to the main hall which Keith gladly accepts. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

In the end, his father seems oddly pleased about his new haircut while his mother doesn't talk to him for days. Still, it feels like a start of something new and for the first time Shiro can't wait for the years to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading little ones.


End file.
